Po Switch Tai Lung!
by Chrome Disaster
Summary: Po was trying to use the legendary Wuxi finger hold,but instead,his soul get switched with Tai Lung,watch inside for AWESOMENESS! BetaReader R&R Appreciated.
1. Switch!

This part is where Po and Tai Lung was actually fighting in the it was the part where Po was going to execute the Wuxi finger hold to destroy Tai Lung.

"You're not going to do that, Shifu doesn't teach you that yet!" said Tai Lung scared.

"Oh I will" said Po as he raised his pinky finger. Waiting for the strike to happen,Tai Lung remembered of a bypass for the Wuxi finger hold,and it was a Soul Transfer skill,and it can be used to a warrior when he is trapped and going to get eliminated.

"Here goes" said Po but before he managed to put his finger down,Tai Lung suddenly grabbed his pinky,and then made movements and hand seals,and Po's and Tai Lung's body glowed,Po was a golden and white light while Tai Lung was black and dark blue,Po then felt like he was getting unconscious,neither do Tai Lung,then they both fell to the ground. The Furious Five and Master Shifu was already at the scene. Observing the fight as they can't beat Tai Lung.

"Wait,Po is going to do the Wuxi finger hold?" said Master Shifu,but to his suprise,he saw Tai Lung holding Po's pinky,and he knew that skill.

"Oh no,the Soul Transfer skill,Furious Five,stop him!" but they was too late,it has already begun.

Suddenly,Po's and Tai Lung's spirit glow was lifted to the air,and transformed to the shape of a sphere,and the two spheres changed places,Tai Lung to Po and Po to Tai Lung,then the two spheres dived down and was absorbed into the Lung,that was inside Po woke up first,  
and with an evil grin,he lunged at Po who was inside Tai Lung's body,but to his suprise,he can only move slowly,then he realized that he was so fat,he was too heavy and was not adapted to Po's body weight,Po then woke up,suprised that he was covered in grey fur and with black spots.

"What happened" said Po in Tai Lung's voice. Po then saw Tai Lung who was in Po's body,and was shocked to see himself lying on the ground panting. Suddenly,Tai Lung who was inside Po's body glowed,and then he realized while feeling intense pain.

"Oh no no no no!This body is rejecting me,I will die!" as Tai Lung was getting overloaded,and he exploded with Po's body,turning into blue and black dust.

"Did I just exploded" asked Po in Tai Lung's voice. After the dust was blown away,Shifu and the Furious Five came out of their hiding,and asked,

"Po,are you alright?" said Shifu in a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm alright,just feeling a little bit dizzy and is very much shocked to see that,what just happened actually?" as Po struggled to stand on his newly legs.

"Do you really want to know Po?" said Crane.

"Yeah,I want to know why am I so dizzy" and then Crane flew to a house,and brought out a big mirron sizing the whole body of Po. Crane flew infront of Po and showed his reflection.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Po. 


	2. Realization

'Previously'

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Po.

"How am I in Tai Lung's body!" screamed Po while panicking and breathing really hard.

"It was Tai Lung,when you were trying to use the Wuxi finger hold,he used the Soul Transfer skill on you" said Shifu while he moved around Po.

"But I was questioning myself,why did Po's body rejects Tai Lung and explodes,but not you?" said Shifu. But then Shifu got struck by realisation.

"I get It! Po's body was full of goodness,and it rejects Tai Lung's soul of 's why he explodes" said Shifu geniously.

"So why was I'm not exploding to smitherines?" said Po curiously while scratching his back.

"Maybe because Tai Lung's body was full of evil,but then Po's soul that was good entered and cleaned all the evilness of the body," said Shifu while pointing to Po's heart.

"How can I be back to normal?" said Po and placing a hand on his heart.

"You can't,this skill only works if the transferred body is your body exploded." Shifu said.

"So that means I am stuck as Tai Lung? Forever? " Po said,getting worried and scared.

"Yes I'm afraid,you need your old panda body if you want to return to it." as Shifu walked back to the Jade Palace.

"Don't worry Po,we will find a way to restore you back to normal" Tigress said and walked amongst the other members of the Furious Five,going to the Palace. 


	3. Crocodiles

At the Jade Palace, Po was walking around,worried and trying to think of a way to get back his normal body,suddenly Tigress passed by the hall,in her normal casual walking style.

"Tigress!" said Po in Tai Lung's was shocked to hear that voice because it was the voice that defeated her.

"What Po,and don't shout my name loudly please" as she crossed her arms.

"Did Shifu told you anything about a cure,or even something that can help me?" continued Po while he was anxiously waiting.

"Not yet,I have not heard anything from Shifu actually." as Tigress continued walking forward and leaving Po behind.

"What do I need to do" repeatedly said Po.

Suddenly,a shout saying "help" was heard. Po who was in Tai Lung's body looked to the position the voice was saw a bunny,running towards the entrance of the Jade Palace.

"Help! The village is under attack by crocodiles,help dragon warri- AHH! Tai Lung!" as the bunny hopped back and running back towards the village.

"What happened Po?" as Crane and the others came.

"A bunny came screaming that the valley is attacked and he ran back down because he saw me"

"Well,you heard him,let's save the valley!" as Tigress and the others ran out of the Palace area and went to the Po was wanting to move,he was suddenly cought by Shifu.

"Po,you know you're Tai Lung now,and the villagers may not like you." Shifu said worried.

"Don't worry Shifu,I will take care of myself." as Po/Tai Lung ran out,with amazing speed and agility.

"That is what I am worried of." said Shifu,walking back into the palace.

As Po was running at high speed,he saw his friends,fighting alot of crocodiles,as he ran closer,he was ambushed by a crocodile,but he managed to evade and give a punch at the Po continued running and then jumped,and divekicked infront of the crocodile's leader.

"Ohh Tai Lung? I thought you were dead" said the leader in a fearful voice.

Po,heard this said

"You'd better run before I crush your bones" said Po and because his voice was Tai Lung's,he was more frightful than the panda.

"AHH!" was heard as the crocodiles ran away,and was scattering around,falling tripping eachother.

As Po looked back,he saw all of the villagers wathing in awe,at the same time fear.

"What?" said Po in a curious voice. 


	4. Praisal

"Hooray!" was heard as the villagers ran to Tai Lung and hugged him,while cheering for their new hero,but ofcourse,they were still questioning themselves,where did Po go?

"Okay okay guys,chill out,I'm going back" said Po as he walked to the palace,but after he got out from the crowd,he saw his father,sweeping the floor while sulking,he can sense the aura of sadness engulfing his what he can do,he is Tai Lung,not Po the panda.

"Guys,it's my father,he is sad" whispered Po to his friends.

"Maybe you can try to cheer him up" said Tigress.

As Po heard that,he walked nearer to the duck,and said

"Mr,why are you sad?" said Po in his now new voice.

"It is because he's my only son." said Po's this,Po felt his sadness grew,and he instinctively said

"Actually,I am Po,father." as soon as Po's father heard this,he shook up,seeing Tai Lung.

"Tai Lung! But what are you doing here?" Po's father said shocked.

"Father,it's me,Po" said Po in a sad voice.

"Prove me it's you" as then Po/Tai Lung said everything he knew,and also why was he is Tai Lung,  
and not Po.

"It is you my son! I'm so worried! Where have you been!" as he hugged Po,feeling the fur of the new son that he have.

"I am at the palace father,not daring to go out." as Po hugged his father back. Po's father heard purring coming from his new son's chest.

"Po,you're purring." said Po's father in a funny ascent.

"What? I'm purring? Well that means I love you father" as Po hugged harder and his father felt pain by his son new strength too.

"Too hard Po! You're gonna break father's bones!" hearing this,Po departed from hugging and said

"Bye father,I'm going back to the palace." as Po walked to the staircase,instead of panting because of climbing alot of staircases,he arrived faster and not even feeling pain,thanks to his new strength and speed.

"Bye my son." was all he can say.

* * *

**Do you know why people thinks Tai Lung is good now?**

**It was because he was sent to jail,and when they evacuated,they didn't know whose attacking so yeah,Po is now TaiLung!**

**More handsome,buff,faster,stronger and yeah,and a Tai Lung x Tigress later. CIAO**


End file.
